


《Blue enchantress》

by KING1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING1997/pseuds/KING1997
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 2





	《Blue enchantress》

首尔江南区靠市中心的一处名为JYP Entertainment’的大楼，大楼地面以上看得见的部分是一家貌似市值还不错的音乐唱片公司，而其地面以下的部分，却是全首尔人气最旺的酒吧，当然这是不对外公开的信息，知道酒吧信息的大部分都是通过内部朋友介绍，又或是富家子弟。由于地理位置特殊，酒吧的广告只能通过网络放送。

还有一处与别的酒吧不同的点，在酒吧门口的公告牌上有几句特殊告示，客人们可以轻易看到，这也是吸引顾客的一个地方。

1\. 客人可以在本吧内畅饮，不过醉后情况本吧一概不予负责。  
2\. 客人不可在吧内闹事，毁坏公共物品，若毁坏，请予以赔偿。  
3\. 客人请在进店前确保财产的足够，本吧不接受现金以外的任何支付方式。  
4\. 客人请勿在吧内留宿。  
5\. 客人可出钱点名自己喜欢的舞者上台表演，不允许连续叫同一个人。  
6\. 本吧永久招聘职员，有需要者请向柜台服务人员咨询。  
7\. 叫陪酒员的费用请事先商量清楚，请勿对员工做出性骚扰行为。  
8\. 有需要特殊服务者请往楼下走，员工会按照编号领您进入。  
9\. 本吧所有调酒师的作息安排已贴在公告栏上，请勿私自咨询调酒师的个人信息。  
10\. 切记！请勿调戏调酒师，请勿给调酒师灌酒，违背者，‘后果自负’。

10.31 晚上11点30分

金有谦按着地图软件的指示打出了左拐灯，将车开进一栋大楼旁边的地下停车库，这个时间点，街上基本上少有人在，又是星期四的晚上，上班的都回去睡觉准备第二天的劳作，上学的也该被爸妈逼迫着上床睡觉在梦里作乐了。也就只有金有谦，地下黑帮的的二把手会在外面到处乱逛了吧。

就在半小时前，金有谦抱着‘好无聊啊，听荣宰哥说这儿附近有一所很有意思的酒吧，就去那儿看看吧’的想法走出了家门，花了半个小时开车到达这里，地图软件上根本搜不到酒吧的地址，只不过按照崔荣宰的说法来说，应该就在于这个大楼的地下二层。

最终，沿着大楼绕了一圈，在他荣宰哥所指示的某一个很隐秘的白墙处，稍微用力一推，一个隐秘的通道展现在眼前。

哇，，这居然真是个门，一个酒吧有必要隐蔽成这样么，有点意思。

往只能一次性通过一个人程度狭窄的通道走下去，真正的酒吧大门出现在眼前，准确的来说他不存在正门，这个酒吧的标志只有一扇门上小小的一行，它在漆黑的通道里散发着亮光。金有谦掏出手机看了一眼时间后，开门踏了进去。

门里面又是一段相对较宽的通道，进门口上贴着公告，往里面进去不过50m左拐，又有一扇门，再往里走，偌大的房间展示在眼前。

酒吧的内部面积看起来很大，但是由于时间原因，吧内只有少数情侣和单身汉在小声说着什么。金有谦这样的上等样貌吸引了不少目光。

吼吼，那位是前几天刚新上市一家公司的集团总裁儿子，又有新女人了。那一位，，哦~老爸因为贪污被抓了来着吧，还能来这喝酒看起来没多久就能放出来了，这群祸害社会的人渣们。

金有谦环顾了四周，思考了一圈看着面熟的名单人员信息后，最终把目光留在了一位正在摇晃着酒杯的调酒师身上，他头顶的单光打在身上，像是舞台上的独奏者，银色的长发用发胶向后梳成大背头，熨烫过的黑色西装勾勒出纤细的身材。像是感觉到了金有谦的视线，那名调酒师抬头望向金有谦的方向，几秒钟之后又移开了视线，低头轻声说了一句，

“喝什么”

金有谦会意，坐到他正对面的那个位置上，开口要了一杯鸡尾酒，顺便看了一眼他胸前的名牌，Kunpimook Bhuwakul bambam 。

“那个，bam...”

“请不要一上来就喊我底下的名字。”

“哦，那，kun..kunpimook bhuwakul先生？”

“………干嘛”

“没什么，只是想感叹一下，因为我第一次见到如此好看的人。”

“呵呵，”bambam指了指身后一块板子上写着的公告，“第一条，不想被赶出去的话就不要乱说。”

金有谦睁大眼睛眨了几下，然后笑出声来，在bambam漠视的气氛下喝完了手里bambam端来的鸡尾酒，然后在12点钟声敲响的时刻抓过bambam的领子吻了上去。亲吻的时间很短暂，几乎就是那么一瞬间的事，松口后的金有谦顺势在还因为突如其来动作未回过神来的人儿耳边低语道：“我看上你了，”后拿上事先脱掉的外套离开了酒吧。

酒吧内一如刚才一般安静，唯独传来一声玻璃被砸碎的声音。

11.14 晚上11点

Bambam再一次见到这名顾客已经是近1个月之后的事了，他虽然换了一身衣服前来，但整个人的气场让人一下就感受的出来。这一次相对于上次好像更注重打扮了不少，穿了一身笔挺的西装。

切，那个混蛋还敢来啊！

面对着其他顾客，他忍了下来，又看着他径直走向自己，火气慢慢往上冒。

金有谦对着bambam坐下，双肘撑着桌面，托着脑袋望着美人，得意的微笑，

“老样子”

“今日暂无”

“那红酒”

“不还意思，今日暂无”

“那是不是连白开水也没有？”

“知道就好，赶紧滚吧，本店不接待违背规矩的人。”

“那你来赶我走啊~”

今天虽然是星期四，但晚上人却出奇的多，bambam讨厌在人面前暴力行事，实在没办法，只能不再说什么。

“kunpimook bhuwakul先生，我有东西要送你。”

“以恋人视角的话，不好意思，恕不接受。”

“那作为欣赏者的一种友情的表现呢？”

“……随便”

金有谦从上衣口袋拿出一个小盒子，里面装着一对黑色的耳环，光从盒子的品相来看，是高等货色。Bambam看了一眼后将盒子关上放在一边不做表示。

“kunpimook bhuwakul先生，我能叫你bambam么，你的前名实在是不太方便。”

“凭什么，就凭你这么一点小礼物的话那还给你好了。”

“不止这一个吧，那个吻也算~”

“哈啊？！那他妈是你这混蛋擅自！靠，算了算了随便你！”

“多谢~”

Bambam从柜台上拿下一个杯子，往里面倒了点白开水，愤愤不平地放到金有谦的面前，杯子敲击桌面发出响声，而比起这个，放杯子的人眼神中所带来的杀气才是更加令人畏惧的。

金有谦是一个很会看人的角色，他的眼光较高，不过他自身的确也有资格让他这样选择，因为bambam kunpimook bhuwakul的确是个美人，品质可以堪称是特等品，即使是在美男众多的这个酒吧里也是可以被一眼挑选出来的绝品。金有谦虽说因为出身就比较高人一等，因此见过的美人不在少数，而能如此一下就吸引住他视线的人还是第一次遇到。

他曾经从不相信什么一见钟情，但如今却败在了现实眼前，这事回去被朴珍荣知道不知道又要被嘲笑多久。

金有谦微笑着接过那杯水，边喝边看了一眼公告栏上的话语。

怪不得……也难怪啊

这个酒吧的特殊点原来就在于此，生硬加上去的与众不同的警示，对于调酒师的特殊告示，联想一下眼前这位酒吧‘第一美人’的火爆脾气，也就足以理解。

这将会是一场有挑战性的游戏，若是走错一步可能就无法挽回了，但这样才正好，若是不刺激的游戏，金有谦估计不久之后便会失去兴趣吧，即便品相再好，无趣的东西就是下等品。

“bambam，”金有谦慢慢饮完白开水，神情盯着正在低头工作的调酒师，相对的对方则是还给一个凶狠的眼神让他自行体会，

“不要！”

“我还什么都没说呢”

“不用想就知道没好事。”

“这样啊，那我以后还能来这看你么？”

“不说什么没用的废话的话，随你，我没权利阻止客人来喝酒。”

“那好”

金有谦放下手中的玻璃杯，看着bambam转过身去低头调酒的样子，白皙的后颈一览无余，嘴角不自觉的上扬，后默默起身，向前倾去，紧接着就抓着对方的肩部在他后颈上‘啃’了一口。

Bambam明显整个人震了一下，感觉全身汗毛竖起，然后习惯性的向后挥拳，不过被后者巧妙躲过。而金有谦则是在躲过拳头后转了一圈很自然的向门口走去，就像是差点摔跤时为了保持平衡时身体自然的行为一般。

Bambam当然是气得不行，骚扰行为当然经历过很多次，不过没有一次不是用暴力不能解决的，对于那些胆小鬼，他用一个眼神就能让他们自行返回，但是这次这个男人，无论自己做什么都没有伤害到他，反而还感觉得寸进尺了不少，这就很不能忍了。Bambam越想越气，给自己倒了一小杯红酒喝起来，目光扫到了刚才放到一边的小盒子上，抓过来打开了它，里面两个黑色的耳环的灯光的照射下反射处光泽。原本打算丢掉的，但这个款式和色泽实在无法舍弃。

那混蛋，眼光倒是挺好。

换上新耳环后，关上了盒子。

12.14 晚上11点

Bambam kunpimook bhuwakul，今年23岁，还是首尔got7国立大学音乐学院的一名在读研究生，为了赚点零花钱，答应了朋友王嘉尔的推荐来到了这家离学校还不算很远的酒吧，最初只是抱着过来试一试的心态，却没想到自己的加入甚至让老板新增加了公告栏上的条例。因为自己上学的原因，上班其实也就只是打工罢了，一星期只上一次班，但给的薪水却出奇的高，每个月的14号基本都有班，而且几乎都是晚班。

但某个顾客的出现让他现在十分想换掉这个工作表。

金有谦依旧是11点到的，又是一个月的时隔。Bambam刚一脚踏进酒吧门内，就看到某个熟悉的人手里捧着一大束玫瑰花坐在那里。

这混蛋居然提前早到了！

“bambam，送你的，99朵。”

“哦，你放那吧。”

“没点什么感想？”

“想让你赶紧离开这儿算不算。”

“还真是过分呢，这可是99朵呢。”

今天bambam做的是三色鸡尾酒，最底是透透的深蓝色，接着红色，黄色，上面装饰着柠檬来调节味道。

金有谦品着酒，欣赏美人工作的样子，他黑色的耳环在灯光下反射处光泽。

“bambam”

“干嘛”

“bambam~”

“没事别总叫我！”

“你戴黑色果然很好看。”

金有谦的话语看似不含一丝情意，就像是最普通的夸奖，另一边，被夸奖的某个人本应该是从小习惯了别人的赞扬才对，但这一次却莫名觉得脸红。

说起来，上次戴上以后就忘记换了！

“这，这个并不是因为，，话说回来，前几次那些行为，已经严重超出了调戏的范围，你要是今天再给我犯事儿，就别想再活着走出这里！”

“是是，”金有谦握住那指着自己的手指，接着把手拉到自己面前，亲了下去，“这是绅士的礼仪，不算调戏吧。”

“你丫的，你是骗保的嘛，还是牛郎店里的红星，嘴上功夫了的啊。”bambam抽回自己的手，以嫌弃的姿态拍了几下手背。

“啊，说起来，见了那么多次都忘了自我介绍了，我名叫有谦，金有谦，工作嘛，就只是一个普通上班族罢了。”

“呵，看上去不像是这么回事啊，可惜长了这么一副好模样却是个gay，你公司里的小姑娘们怕是要哭出来吧。”

“那我觉得bambam大学里的女同学才是要哭出声来的那一个吧。”

“切”

12月14日依然是个令人烦躁的一天，bambam这么想着，最近因为这个名叫金有谦的的人乱了心思，上课也没怎么认真上，而且想躲也躲不掉，他总不可能每个月的这一天都翘班吧。

两个人充满火药味气息的谈话在12点左右结束，bambam长长的叹了口气感叹自己的不幸，目光随机瞄到了那束玫瑰花上。的确是99朵没错，不过奇怪的是，99朵花的中间夹杂着3朵Blue enchantress（蓝色妖姬），看上去美艳无比。Bambam气愤金有谦总是能击中他品味的这一点，因为的确比起收到全是红色花的玫瑰，还是有别的颜色参与会更合他心意。

这一次，bambam又一次‘被迫’收下了礼物。

1.14 晚上9点

1月中旬，再过几日便是春节，冬天给人的感觉越发深厚，不把自己裹得像个粽子都没办法出门。Bambam又迎来了他上晚班的一天，因此从上午的歌唱练习开始，状态就不在线上。

“呀bambam，你咋了，平时的优等生今天连开嗓都无精打采的，啊，今天是14号来着哦嘿嘿”好友加损友的王嘉尔一边收拾着音乐器材一边打趣着朋友。

“别让我想起那个糟心的事，我快烦死了，不知道他今天又会搞出什么新花样。”一边bambam伸了个懒腰斜眼盯了一下王jackson。

“哎~嘴上那么说，其实心里是期待的吧，毕竟那个曾经会一下把讨厌的人以暴力击退的不良bambam，现在居然会不断容忍一个‘骚扰’者的猛烈追求。”

“哈啊？！我哪有！要不是看他长得好看我早就！”

“吼吼，那还收了人家的礼物，看来这个脸蛋不是一般的好看啊~”

“滚滚滚，我去上班了”bambam捏了捏耳垂，推开王嘉尔搭在肩上的手臂，然后推门离开了训练室。

要说bambam小的时候的确看起来很像不良，王嘉尔跟他一起长大，在学校里，两个人被誉为天使和恶魔，不单因为长相，决定因素在于bambam暴躁的性格和一头夸张的红发。（相对的王嘉尔则是学校交际花，又是学生会会长）

但上了大学的bambam貌似消停了不少，在他本人的意识里，其实自己并不是在装不良，只不过不愿意再想起高中时候因为过分痴迷于摇滚乐队而模仿他们打扮成那样的事实，而很会打架，估计只是因为老妈逼迫他从小学习了散打的原因吧。

晚班的工作从8点开始，bambam早一些到达，快速换上工作服和下午班的人交接，前前后后忙碌了1个小时后，金有谦走进了酒吧。他今天送的依旧是玫瑰，其中插着两只Blue enchantress。

哎~就算是这种类型的人几次后也没什么新花样了么。Bambam抱着花这么想着。

今天的金有谦相对前几天来说，话少了许多，行动看上去也慵懒了不少，两道黑眼圈挂在脸上，一看就是严重的睡眠不足。

“怎么，老板让你通宵加班了三个星期？”

“bambam难得担心我一次好开心~不过理由错了，要是我说为了能让你接受我的爱意而通宵想了三周你会信么？”

“找打么”

“好好好，我就知道你会这么说，没什么，只不过为了一些小问题。”

“这样啊..”公司上的问题么，看起来官职还挺高，“那好不容易的休息日还跑到我这儿来找虐，你是抖m么。”

“啊，，bambam还是一样毒舌啊，不过这一点我也喜欢。”

今天正值工作日，所以客流量相对较少，吧台这块只坐了金有谦一个人。金有谦将手中的红酒杯举到眼前，左手撑着下巴，慢慢摇晃酒杯，透过红酒杯看着正在擦拭酒杯的bambam。

说起来bambam很会调酒，但从未见过他喝酒呢。

吧内公告栏第10条：不得给调酒师灌酒，那如果是骗酒呢？

“bam啊，要不要来比一次赛？”

“哈啊？突然发什么疯，你又在想什么馊主意。等一下，谁允许你这么亲切的叫我了！”

“嘛~别把有谦米想的那么变态，我可是被同事称呼为‘纯洁的结晶体’的孩子。就玩个普通的，掷骰子版真心话大冒险怎么样？”

纯洁的结晶体，，他的同事看起来也不是什么正常人，“啊？那是什么鬼游戏，没听说过。”bambam放下杯子走到金有谦面前。

“规则很简单，只要实战一遍就能学会，”金有谦摊开右手示意bambam拿骰子过来。后者则从柜子里拿出来两盒，“基本来说12个就够，这样平均分给两个人，各6个，拿两个不透明的杯子罩起来，然后这样使劲摇晃几下，这样里面的骰子数值就会发生变化。”

“这种准备工作不用说明我也知道，又不是没玩过骰子，说规则。”

“是是，那，现在先看一眼自己的骰子，不过不能让我看到，自己只能看自己的数值，”bambam按照要求看了一眼，“好了么？那接下来就是重点，这个游戏的规则就是，说谎。”

“啊？”

“比如说我现在说我们俩的数值加起来有4个3点的话，你相信么？”

“不信。”

“那你就需要将杯子打开，同时我也打开杯子，如果我们真的有4个3点，像这样，我有2个，你也有2个，那就是我赢了，相对的，要是你相信了，就由你继续来报数值，可以说出更大的值，但若对方不相信的话，你就输了，因为我们的确没有那个数值。”

“唉~听上去还挺有意思的么。”

“啊，不过对于报数值的值上，有一个规定，数值大小必须不断的往上累加，例如我说。1个2点，你就可以说1个3点，1个4点，或者是2个2点，3个2点，2个3点也是可以的。”

“嗯……”

“顺带，1点可以当做任何数值使用，差不多就是这样了。”

“ok，我理解了。”

“不过为了追求成就感，输的人要在真心话和大冒险里选一个挑战，怎么样？”金有谦睁大看着bambam，看着更像一只大型犬类了。

“唔~好吧，谁怕谁。”bambam只在脑海中构思出了一只大金毛，却没注意到别的。

“ok，协议达成，来吧，比赛开始！”金有谦满意的勾起了嘴角。

随后，骰子掷动的声响在吧台处响起。

1.14 晚上9点40分

“唔~那我，5个6点。”金有谦在和bambam对峙中。

“……那个6个6点。”bambam在和金有谦对峙中。

“7个6点~”

“什！……那8…8个6点。”

“我不相信呢bam米，”金有谦打开了杯子，他的里面只有3个6点1个1点，2个3点，而bambam那里只有2个6点和1个1点，3个4点，“可惜了呢，bam米输了~那这次还是大冒险？”

“废话，不，不知道，你这个混蛋会问，咯，问什么。”bambam身体摇摇晃晃的，举起金有谦递过来的红酒一饮而尽，放下杯子后，整个人也就趴在了吧台上，面色红晕。

“bam米？看起来已经不行了呢，那今天就先到这儿吧。”

金有谦推开半推门，走进吧台框内，将bambam整个人打横抱起，在所有人都没注意到的情况下将人‘偷’回车上。随后，金有谦才领悟到那第10条所指的意思。

刚进车，bambam原本安安静静的样子都不复存在了，开始不停地乱动，其中最多的就是拍打金有谦肩膀或头部这个举动，口中还不停说着一些类似于金有谦烦死了，滚开一类的话。金有谦不得不加快了速度，以比平常快一倍的速度赶回家，很随意的将车停进自家车库后，将某个乱腾着的人从车里抱出来，bambam还在他怀里不安分的乱动。

开门，关门，脱鞋，还不等换上拖鞋就直奔卧室而去。Bambam整个人被‘扔’到诺大的床上，可能是醉鬼的第一反应，抱着柔软的床被就想直接睡过去，金有谦自然不会让他得逞，他拉开领带放到一边，解开领口后整个人趴到bambam的上方，抓过他一只手压到床上，捧着某个人的脸开始狂‘啃’，醉意迫使bambam无法正常思考，他依照本能驱使，另一只手环上了金有谦的背部，回应了这个激烈的吻。

初到情事的金有谦事实上并不知道准确的步骤，就如哥哥们所说的‘纯洁的结晶体’，这个称号不是凭空出现的。所以在这之前，他还是找了林在范学习了一下步骤和注意事项。

金有谦将口袋中一个装着透明液体的小瓶子拿出来放到枕头旁边，接着脱掉了自己的上衣。看着底下的bambam用带着醉意和火星的眼神盯着自己样子，弯下腰去将他的衬衫扣子一个个解开，比脸还要白皙一圈的肌肤展现在眼前，精瘦的肉体上人鱼线和鲨鱼肋显得格外色情，在这之上，粉色的茱萸勾引着金有谦慢慢往下，最终将嘴贴合在上面，先是试探性的亲吻，看到对方反应不错之后，紧接着开始吮吸啃咬，照顾一边的同时不忘用另一只触动另外一边的乳首，在一番玩弄之下，两边的茱萸立马挺立了起来。

被玩弄的对象在金有谦的身下不断的扭动，手不断的推着金有谦的头部和肩膀，但是根本没怎么用上力气，这样半推半就的行为在一只被欲望缠身的雄性眼里，更加是一种诱惑。

上头的人松开乳首舌头接着顺着对方的皮肤往上，经过锁骨，喉结，下巴，最后到达嘴唇，用舌头撬开对方的嘴巴，向里探进去，试探对方的，最后纠缠在一起。Bambam的思绪全被这个吻给拉走，丝毫没有注意到身下一只手渐渐从他的腹部往下伸到了他的底裤下，金有谦抓着对方的性器开始上下套弄，从顶端的龟头经过一根根明显的经络到最底部的囊袋，明显感觉得到，手里的性器在不断的胀大挺立。在持续几分钟后，他松开bambam的嘴唇，分开时的液体拉丝滴落在底下人的胸前，白色的衬衫已经被推到肩膀以下，但还是半掉不掉的样子，金有谦打趣的看着这个样子的bambam，打算就让他保持这个样子好像更色情。接着他脱掉bambam的裤子，伸手拿过枕头边的小瓶子，挤出一点在指尖，然后不紧不慢的向对方的身下探去，找到那一个小口，然后往里面挤进去。

边想着林在范说的，第一次一定要小心，慢慢来，不能急，一定要让对方完全适应后再加入手指。所以金有谦就是这么干的，一边观察bambam的表情，一边往更深处伸进，而对于bambam来说这也是第一次，感受到后面有奇怪的异物感，自然而然开始扭捏，不断扒拉金有谦的肩膀，然后又因为没力气了倒在床窝里喘着气，脸上逐渐浮现出红晕。

不得不说金有谦是个很有忍耐力的人，在这番美色的诱惑下居然还是忍着做完了全套的扩张，直到四根手指都可以在小穴里进出后，终于是脱下自己的裤子套弄了几下自己的宝贝后伸进了bambam的穴口。但是实物的体型果然还是手指不能比的，刚探进去的时候bambam就疼的开始哼起声来，心疼的金有谦只能一点点磨合，还不忘不断给对方亲吻来安慰他，最终光是前戏就耗费了近1个小时。金有谦终于可以开始在bambam的体内抽动，而bambam则是逐渐习惯并开始享受起来。

性爱的媚气充斥了整个卧室，bambam配合着金有谦的动作细微的调整到能让自己更舒服的姿势，使小穴里的媚肉可以被更加强烈的刺激到。不停地抽动下，金有谦找到了那个林在范所说的，能让对方更舒服的‘好地方’，光是刚压过那个小凸起，bambam整个都拱起了身体，像猫咪一样乱挠还想着逃窜。

“啊~不，不要，，那里，好奇怪，哈啊~”

“会很舒服的，乖~”

金有谦抱住bambam瘦小的身躯，然后忍受不住兽性爆发开始猛烈的进出那个点，bambam的哀求声环绕在房间里，最后变为呻吟声，更加促进了金有谦的行动能力，结果不顾bambam的小猫抓挠和求饶折磨了他一个晚上。

最后抱着bambam去清洗时，他早已经昏睡过去了。

1．15 早上9点

金有谦慢慢睁开眼，在床上伸了个懒腰，然后看着身边仍然躺在自己怀里的bambam，慢慢靠近，看着他闭上的眼睛，轻轻碰了一下那长长的睫毛。

什么吗，安静的时候更加好看么~太喜欢了

金有谦轻轻离开床，捡起掉落一地的衣物，随便从衣柜里选了几件新的后穿上，走出了卧室。

Bambam醒来的时候，花了十几分钟才理解清楚现状，

靠！老子又不是出来卖的，找鸭子去里屋找啊尼玛！！

“啊，，好酸，，好困啊，，算了算了不管了。”突然想到反正那个讨厌鬼现在又不在，课又早就开始了，现在回去也没什么意义，还不如干脆再多睡会来的合算，之后又慢慢躺回了被窝里。眼睛闭着闭着，醉后的那些‘不干净’的回忆又浮现出来，自己那么红着脸不断喊金有谦停下的样子实在过分羞耻，想的bambam气的钻进被窝对金有谦的床一顿‘散打’。

2.14 下午4点

今天又是糟糕的14号，bambam又从早上开始就烦躁不安了，不过还好他今天被调成了午班，从他放学后的4点30开始到7点30，3个小时，这样就能赶在某个混蛋过来之前先行离开了。

就这么想着，一天已经到了下午，一般都会和损友王jackson一起出教学楼的，但今天对方被男朋友接走了，只能独自一人在往大门的方向走去，一路看着身边的学生们都像是在听说了什么似的向校门口跑去，一股恶寒由内而生。

等bambam走到的时候，校门口已经围了一小部分人了，大家的目光所集中在一个男人身上，他穿着黑色的皮衣和长裤，修身的裤子把他完美的大长腿表现出来。身子靠在一辆红色法拉利跑车上，时不时看看手机。

那个……白痴！！他怎么知道我学校位置的？！！

Bambam看到金有谦后的第一反应就是立马调头往回走，身子刚转过去不过1秒，就被人叫住了名字。

“bam米，你要去哪啊，有书落教室了么？”

啊！我要杀了这个混蛋!

“没……只不过突然不太想往这个门回去。”

“不是要去打工么，上车，我顺道。”

靠，你这哪像是顺道！

金有谦在群人的注视下走向bambam，拉着他手上的包往车的方向走去，后者也就被拖着被迫走出了校门，继而在金有谦笑容的无形压迫下打开车门坐了进去，毕竟在这么多人面前争吵也实在不合他的性格。

红色的跑车在众人注视下驶向远方，而车内。

“金有谦，你又在想什么，你怎么知道我的个人信息的！”

“啊~因为公告上写着禁止私自询问调酒师的个人信息，所以我就只能让人去调查了一下。

“你这人！都发生了上次那件事，你居然还可以厚着脸皮跑到我校门口来拦人，你找死么！”

“嘛~嘴上这么说，bam米那天也爽到了吧，”金有谦单手接下某个人打过来的拳头往后一转，“看那，给你的礼物。”

“啊？切，又是玫瑰，没点新花样了么。”

“所以说bam米没眼力见啊，，”

“滚！”

Bambam捧着那束花，中间混入了一朵Blue enchantress。

一朵？说起来，上上次是3朵吧…上个月是……2朵………什，什么嘛。

跑车飞驰在路上，路过的景色渐渐变得不太对劲，车子根本没往酒吧的方向去，而是开到了汉江边上。虽说是下午，但天气还算温和，有最后一丝阳光照射到汉江边的草坪上，草地染上一层漂亮的颜色。

“金有谦，你现在还想解释些什么，还我今天份的打工钱！”

“还~当然还，连你这辈子的打工钱一起还了。”

“哈啊？”

“bam米，跟我走吧”

“等一下，你在说什么？！”

“我会负责你的一辈子，从见到你的第一眼就决定了。”

“喂！我还没同意呢！”

“我爱你bambam。”

“………”

“情人节快乐，我的恋人~”

黑色的耳钉在夕阳照射下反射出金闪闪的光芒，内环上刻着‘I love you—YUGEOM

番外Xxx 时间转回  
11.17 金有谦家里 晚上9点

“珍荣哥，我按着你说的方法去做了，但我怎么感觉，他不是很喜欢啊。”金有谦从冰箱里拿出一盒巧克力奶昔，拔出吸管插了进去。

“没事，应对这种看起来性格烈的，你那套可爱的做法不行，必须硬的来。”朴珍荣今天是为了给金有谦过生日过来的，坐在沙发上面给初遇情事还什么都不会的傻弟弟出意见。

“什么嘛，我哪里可爱了，，你就是用这套方法追到林在范的？”

“当然不是，我是用这方法让在范哥倒追我的~”朴珍荣一边说着，一边摸了摸因为自己刚才一番话而看向他的恋人的头，当然对方躲开后将他的手握在了自己手心。

“别听你珍荣哥说的，按他的方法来，那小孩准要跑，我只是比较特例的一个。”

“所以，，那我到底该怎么办嘞，我真的好喜欢他呀。”金有谦走过来坐在旁边的沙发上，“礼物也送了，那个字体我思考了好久呢。”

“那下次送花吧，不要全红色的，按照mark哥的内线说法来看，那小孩比较喜欢特殊一点的，你在里面加几束别的颜色的。”

“哦，行。”顺势金有谦便拿出手机让部下去最好的花店预定了玫瑰。

“要我说没必要那么麻烦，你想睡他么有谦米。”林在范推开在一旁调戏他的朴珍荣看着金有谦说道。

“……要说真的，那当然想，但不可能这么快啊，我才见他第二面。”

“第二面怎么了，我跟你珍荣哥见了三面就，”

“停停停stop打住！怎么我一来就听到这类黄色废料，”崔荣宰从门口进来，手里领着蛋糕，脱掉卫衣帽子后走进来坐上金有谦旁边的沙发，顺便把蛋糕放在茶几上，“我们有谦米还是纯洁的结晶体呢，在范哥别污染他的思想，这种事情急不得。”

“那你觉得见几次后比较合适？”

“少说也得，，5,6次吧”

“那不也差不了多少次嘛。”朴珍荣从林在范的手臂窝里坐起身，把蛋糕从盒子里拿出来后依次插上蜡烛后点上火，“来有谦，许个愿吧，说不定就能成真呢。”

金有谦看了一圈旁边的哥哥们后，望向那个看起来很好吃的蛋糕后闭上眼睛

希望我的哥哥们接下来一年不要再这么‘爱’我了，一点都不像黑帮首领的样子

最重要的就是，希望我可以成功追到bambam米！

Xxx

金有谦追到bambam后的某一天，bambam将王嘉尔介绍给了金有谦，说这是他最好的损友，但见面当天王嘉尔正好约了他男朋友，所以此刻是四目相对的状态。

“所以，，你们俩早就认识？王jackson你也早就知道了？！”

“啊，，嘛，为了你的终身幸福嘛，哥总要出份力的嘛，跟marky没有关系哦，我让他传达的。”

而段宜恩和金有谦只是默默低头不说话，mark是因为本来就不爱说话，而金有谦则是怕自家恋人一点就着的脾气。

“王jackson！我果然讨厌你！”

事后王嘉尔通过一双ysl限量版社会鞋重新做回了bambam的损友。

能够参加这次Eros谦斑情人节联文，真的感到非常的荣幸，可以和这么多喜欢的太太们一起共同创造一个美好的谦斑情人节，希望我们谦斑可以长长久久，永远甜似初恋！！  
有部分番外点开链接全文里才有的看哦，请注意查收~

以上是KING，希望你们喜欢Blue enchantress  
大家一起热tag吧！！


End file.
